


Matchmaker

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Jerome and Eddie discuss Jerome and Patricia's date. Eddie's emotions get the better of him and he find comfort in an unlikely place. Peddie-ish at the end.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Jerome Clarke, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorselixir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorselixir/gifts).



> This is for Ella and Patrycja because I tried to kill them :) Little Jereddie bromance, basically just fluff and a little bit of Patrome <3

Jerome Clarke waltzed into the kitchen after a very eventful lunch time. He whistled to himself whilst grabbing a glass to fill it with some water. His whistling was interrupted by a loud thump, Eddie Miller threw himself down on the dining room chairs, staring straight in front of him.

“Hey, Miller.” Jerome said giving a subtle head nod towards him. 

Eddie turned his head slightly, “Jerry.” He muttered with the roll of his eyes. 

“What’s up?” Jerome asked, cautiously unaware of any bad deeds he had done to Eddie. 

“Nothing. Uh- how was your date? With P-Patricia?” Eddie’s gaze had shifted to his feet and the penny finally dropped for Jerome, Patricia would be thrilled- he was very jealous and seemingly he was angry too. Jerome exited the kitchen and sat at the chair to the left of Eddie. 

“Ah, so that’s what’s with that foul mood of yours. It was fine, she’s very feisty, though.” Jerome said, hoping for some sort of reaction which he could relay to Patricia.   
“Yeah, very feisty. How long have you been, you know?” Eddie trailed off, seemingly having an internal argument, a part of himself willing him not to think that there had been anything between them while he was with Patricia. But fuck even the thought of them being together now, tore him apart. He knew Patricia would move on, he wanted her to be happy, of course. But he always thought they would find their way back to each other eventually. 

Eddie was brought out of his thoughts by Jerome’s response, “How long have I what?” Jerome was pressing now, he wanted some form of outburst, Patricia wouldn’t accept he was still in love with her without hard evidence. Eddie had made her happy and God know, if any one deserved to be happy it was Patricia and Eddie. Both had gone through so much, with Rufus, the mask and Eddie’s new secret identity. Thank God there was no absurd life-threatening situation this year.   
Eddie’s eyes shot up, he was staring at Jerome now, “How long have you been dating her? My ex-girlfriend?” he snapped, the part of him willing him to bite his tongue had officially lost. 

Jerome paused for a moment, taking in Eddie’s facial expression. He looked so hurt and Jerome felt an unpleasant pang in his chest? What was that feeling? Guilt? This was a new experience for Jerome because he seldom felt guilt, never mind such an overwhelming wave of it. He decided he would try a few more times to get a reaction out of him, if this failed he would tell him the truth- well his side, Patricia would hang him up on a flag pole if he told she had been trying to make him jealous. 

“Not long. Are we feeling a little jealous, Miller?” Jerome raised an eyebrow, hoping for the reaction he needed. 

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I’m so over her. Way over her Jerry. Have you guys kissed yet?” Eddie didn’t know why he asked that, Patricia hadn’t been the last girl he had kissed, he reverted back to his ways before he came to Anubis the last two weeks of Summer vacation, trying to fill the Patricia shaped void in his heart with anything with a pulse. But, he had been the only one she had kissed, Patricia didn’t kiss anyone easily, so if they had he would have to move on. He would ask out Ella from his science class tomorrow. 

Jerome did not know what to say back, if he said they had kissed he might get the reaction from Eddie he knew that Patricia would need, but on the other hand, Eddie might take the supposed ‘kiss’ as the funeral of his and Patricia’s relationship. Jerome tentatively drummed his fingers on the dining room table, he needed to think fast. 

“Sorry, was just daydreaming of Patricia’s legs in those tights, I’m so lucky to have them. What did you say again?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes in disgust, yes Patricia’s legs in those tights had been a recurring thought of his too, but Patricia human being was also. He was lucky not only to have her legs, but her. Why did he think it was appropriate to brag to her ex-boyfriend about it? 

“I, uh, asked if you guys had kissed yet?” Eddie bit his lip. This was the moment of truth. If she kissed him, she is happy with him and he would shut the door on his and Yacker’s relationship for good. If not there was still hope. Eddie smirked to himself, remembering no matter who came after him- he would always be her first kiss and uh first everything, he was the one who unlocked it all first, he was her first- that would never change. 

“So, what if we did? Why do you care? You did split up.” Jerome said hoping that neither confirming or denying if they had was enough to get Eddie to admit what he felt for her. 

Eddie’s face dropped; his blood began to boil. This to Eddie was confirmation, Yacker had moved on. Tears pricked his eyes, he stood up- about to run from the dining room to his room. 

“Miller, what’s up?” Jerome asked, playing the innocent. 

“You and Patricia! The only girl I’ve ever actually felt anything for moved on. And with someone I thought was my friend, someone who I told last year that Patricia is different and that I’ve never felt like this before, that’s what’s up Jerry!” Eddie roared, the tears were now threatening to fall, he blinked attempting to halt them. 

“Wow, you’re so not over Trixie.” Eddie rolled his eyes at this, he didn’t want to hear his oh so cute nickname for her. “Eddie, calm down. I am your friend ok? Me and Patricia, it’s nothing ok. There’s nothing going on. I did like her before Nina came but that was a long time ago. I just needed to prove to Mara that I’m not hopeless on my own. Trixie was just helping me out. Nobody knows it wasn’t a real date because I asked her not to tell.” Jerome took a deep breath, bracing himself for Eddie’s reaction. 

Eddie flung himself back onto the chair, cradling his head in his hands. He was so confused, everything had gotten so messed up. He couldn’t fight the tears away any longer. They were streaming down his face, and off onto the table. He kept his head in his hands, praying Jerome wouldn’t notice. 

“Dude, it’s ok.” Jerome said wrapping a firm, comforting arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Come on, talk to me.”

“It’s just everything has gotten so complicated, you know? I spent my whole life feeling unwanted and like a burden to everyone so I cut school, hung around with a bad crowd and just did everything, anything to forget how I felt. And then, I came here, I fixed things with my Dad and I met Patricia. She knew how it felt, to feel forgotten, like nobody cares and she made me feel like I had a place in the World. But she left me, she also didn’t want me and now I’m back feeling so alone, and I’m pining after a girl who made her feelings perfectly clear.” Eddie said through tears. 

“You’re not alone. You have me, if that’s worth anything. Usually, I would make fun of you right now, but you just look so pathetic.” He stopped and chuckled to himself. “But seriously, I know how it feels to feel that way, my Dad left me, remember? I have been in boarding school since I was five years old. And you still have Patricia, trust me.” Jerome looked at Eddie, who’s tears were starting to calm down. 

“Thanks dude. We should spend more time together, make t-shirts saying ‘The Reject Club’ what do you think?” 

“I agree, Miller. I’m sure two no goods like us could cause some well needed mischief around here, especially since Alfie is going to be off with Willow all of the time. Friends, eh? What do you say?” 

Eddie smirked, yeah he didn’t have Patricia, but at least he had someone. Eddie stuck out his hand and Jerome shook his head.

“I think we’re past that, don’t you?” Jerome said pulling Eddie into a so-called ‘bro hug’. 

Eddie smiled, it was sincere and then something hit him, “What do you mean I still have Patricia?” 

“She’s feeling pretty alone too. Feeling rejected.” Jerome said cautiously. 

“But she dumped me. Wait is this because of me and KT?” Eddie quizzed. 

Jerome nodded, “Just talk to her, yeah? I’ve got to go.” 

Two days later, Jerome walked into breakfast and there they were. Eddie with his arm draped over Patricia’s shoulder and her smiling at him, teasingly. The plan had worked and he had gained a new friend in the process. He was the Matchmaker.


End file.
